


Over The Goblin Anvil

by Nightmelody



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmelody/pseuds/Nightmelody
Summary: Harry expects the summer after Sirius' death to be the worse ever. To his surprise, Dudley has made huge changes in his own life, which leads to improvement in Harry's. The Goblin Nation turns into an ally and Harry meets a special girl. He sees an unexpected path forward to defeat Voldemort. Who knew the Power he Knows Not was marrying a muggle? I plan to post a chapter every Sunday. This is a multi-chapter fic, I just haven't figured out where to change the status.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: A Changed Dudley**

It was his second night back at Privet Drive after Sirius’ death, Harry had only left his room to get a glass of water and a cheese sandwich. He had no interest in seeing the Dursley’s and only wanted to be left alone. Luckily, no locks had been used on his door or window so Hedwig was able to fly.

There was knock on his door. “Come in,” he said, tired and dispirited.

To his surprise it was Dudley. “Mom and Dad went out to dinner with dad’s work friends. I ordered pizza. Come and get some.”

Pizza! That was different.

Harry entered the kitchen and the delicious smell knocked his melancholy mood away. His stomach growled. Dudley had two pizzas in boxes and two large salads in plastic tubs, two sodas with straws. “One for you, one for me. They’re both peperoni. Um, the soda is diet. Nobody needs all that sugar.”

Harry sat down. The salad had olives, Parmesan cheese, peppers, tomatoes and oil and vinegar dressing. “This is nice, Dudley.”

“Yeah, no leftovers to pig out on. But still, pizza.” Dudley took huge bite.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight.” Harry said after eating a couple slices. Dudley was still huge, but his stomach was flat. Height-wise, he towered over Harry now. Maybe three or four inches over six foot.

“Yeah. The last few are the hardest. Mom and Dad hate my diet, I had to get the school nurse on their case.”

“What do you do for exercise?”

“I jog three times a week and lift weights three times.”

“Where do you lift weights?”

“Eddie’s. In the mini-mall by the grocery store. Not fancy and not expensive. Hardly any girls go there, though.”

“Sounds like a place where you can concentrate.”

“You should come.”

Harry shrugged. “Getting out of the yard will be difficult this summer.”

“How come? More trouble with...you know whats?”

“The- uh-other world is at war. The leader for the bad side is a living nightmare. Snake face, red eyes...He wants me. We’re safe here, though.”

“I won’t tell mom and dad. They would freak.”

“The guards are invisible, but they will protect your family, too.”

“That’s good.”

Dudley tossed Harry a handful of wrapped peppermint candies that came with the delivery. “Here. I don’t eat sweets like that.”

Harry caught them in air. “Thanks. Do you need money? For the pizza?”

“Nah, mom left me money.” He took a sip of his diet soda. “I already talked to Mom and Dad. Normal family meals for a family of four. I gave mom the menu my nurse made.” Dudley reached over and pulled a sheaf of papers from a drawer and handed it to Harry. “Told her if she didn’t follow it, and with food for you, too, then I was going to go live at my coach’s.”

“This looks very...normal.” Salads, roasted veggies, baked and grilled meats. Boiled eggs, oatmeal. Homemade soup.

“Yeah, that’s what I told Mom and Dad. Dessert only on Sunday. Normal meals so I can be a normal weight. You, too. And Dad and Mom.”

“That would be healthier for everyone.”

“Yeah. So if they take away food, tell me. I told the counselor at school about our family. She said withholding healthy meals was abusive. Mom turned white when I told her about that. She knew that all a long.”

If Dudley was magical he’d be a Slytherin, Harry decided. He knew how to twist the knife.

“She would hide food in my room when I was a kid,” Harry said. “I think your dad was the real problem.”

“Dad was pretty upset when I said I’d go live with my coach, but I told him it was better than calling child services. He’d lose his job if that happened.”

“Wow, Dud.”

“After the demento things I started counseling. Turns out I’m a hella mess.”

Harry gave a wry smile. “Me, too, Dud.”

“You should go to counseling.”

Harry shrugged.“Doubt wizards have them. But I might look into it.”

“Why wouldn’t wizards have them?”

“Wizards are kind of stuck in the Victorian Era.”

Dudley wagged his head. “Anyway, I have job at the Metroplex. Just part time, from seven until eleven. But I can watch the movies if I’m clocked out. Gotta go.”

“Good for you, Dud. I’ll clean up.”

Harry took the trash out to the garbage container and carried his soda upstairs. 

Around nine there was a knock at his window from a large, dark owl. He let it in. It wore a leather harness with the word Gringotts on a medallion over its chest.

Harry gave it an owl treat and unhooked the small package, which grew as soon as it was loose. He opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Our condolences on the loss of your Guardian, Lord Sirius Black._

Sirius was a Lord? 

_As his primary heir, we can offer you a private reading of his will and a few hours of explanations of the Black holdings, free of charge. Please come at your earliest convenience and ask for Goreheart, the Black account manager. We are open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, for your convenience. Between eight pm and six am, please use the door on the north side._

_Sincerely,_

_Swiftblade_

_Will and Inheritances Division, Gringotts_

Harry knew he was being watched, so getting away would be tricky. Maybe Dudley could help?

He left a note on Dudley’s bed. _Any way you could park in the garage, so I can sneak into the backseat when you go to work? I will be stopped from leaving the house by my watchers if they see me, but I have some business to do. I only need a ride to your workplace._

Shortly after that Vernon and Petunia came home, a bit tipsy from what Harry could hear. He ignored them and drifted off to sleep.

There was a soft knock on his door around one am. It was Dudley.

“Hey, Harry, no problem with the ride. Want my popcorn? I get one free with a drink every shift. I just keep the diet soda, but I figure you could eat the popcorn,” he whispered. He thrust a bag of buttery popcorn at him.

“Wow, thanks, Dudley. For everything.”

Harry was a bit in shock as he ate the popcorn. Hedwig flew in and accepted some popcorn and petting. How could someone change as much as Dudley? For the good, too? He wondered about that until he fell to sleep.

The next evening after he cleaned up the kitchen after a nice, ordinary supper of baked pork chops, salad and roasted potatoes, Harry slipped up the stairs. He changed into clothes that fit, put on school robes and grabbed his invisibility cloak. 

Dudley’s door was partly open. “I’m going to walk down behind you. Don’t freak out,” he whispered and put on his cloak,

“Fu—”

“Sh. I’ll tell you all about it when… no one can hear.” He crept down the stairs quietly after Dudley, but Uncle Vernon had some crime show on, quite loud. Petunia was in the living room also, drinking wine. Her cheeks were flushed, so probably not her first glass. He slipped into the garage behind Dudley and climbed into the backseat from Dudley’s open door. When they were two blocks away he took off the cloak and sat up.

“That is seriously cool,” Dudley said. “But won’t you get in trouble for using magic?”

Harry grinned. “Nope, didn’t use my wand. The magic is in the cloak. It would work for you, too. Family heirloom. Could be a thousand years old, according to Hermione. She’s my smart friend who researches everything. There’s even a fairy tale written about it.”

“Huh. I’d like to read that.”

“I have copy, drop by tomorrow, and you can get it. My family, the Potters married into a magical family called the Peverells. The story is about the Peverell brothers.”

“Wow.”

They left for the Megaplex and Harry thought about getting the Knights Bus. Or maybe Dobby?

Dobby would be safer.

He hid behind the dumpster against a stone wall and called Dobby.

“Oh, the Great Harry Potter called Dobby!” Harry found himself in a tight hug.

“Hey Dobby, how have you been?”

“Much better nows that Harry Potter calls him!” With a flash Harry realized that between Dudley and Dobby he could have some freedom this summer.

“Dobby, could you pop me to Diagon Alley? I have to go to Gringotts.”

“Gringotts has special popping place for elvses and their peoples.”

“Did not know that. That is probably much safer than walking through Diagon Alley.”

“Dobby will make sure no Snakeyface peoples are around The Great Harry Potter.” He puffed out his little chest.

“Let me put away my cloak.” He put it in his book bag. 

Dobby pinched Harry’s robe and made a rude noise.“Dobby fix.” 

Suddenly Harry was wearing a lightweight silk robe in dark green, and his shoes were shiny black leather.

“It will last for three days,” Dobby said. “Dobby will measure the Great Harry Potter for some good clothes tomorrow.”

“But, uh, money!”

Dobby giggled. “Dobby found piles of galleons! Not to worry, Harry Potter.”

“You found piles of money? You’ll have to tell me about it. As long as we’re quiet.”

“Dobby will bring lunch.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and popped him into a stone-walled room with padded benches.

A goblin sat at a small desk. A little plaque said his name was Scarblade. “Your business?”

“Harry Potter to see Goreheart about a will reading and the Black Accounts.” He was glad he was the only one in the room. The goblin nodded, He wrote something down and tapped a crystal embedded on the desk.

A small goblin came in to`the room. “Escort Mr. Potter to Goreheart,” he told the small goblin.

“Dobby comes with me, is that all right?”

The goblin held up a magnifying glass, but it was green glass, not clear.

“Yes, he is your bonded elf. He is allowed.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Dobby who grinned. They followed the goblin through corridors filled with closed doors and did not see the regular lobby. The goblin led him into a room with stone walls but beautifully upholstered chairs in black velvet. “Goreheart will be here shortly. Tea?”

Harry accepted a cup of tea. It was brought on a tiny table with a plate of small sandwiches and cakes, which he enjoyed, “Bonded?” he asked. 

“We be bonded as friendsies, so Dobby be strong.”

“Huh.” Yet another wizarding thing he knew nothing about. A few moments later a goblin in a fine wool suit came into the room. Harry stood.

“I’m Goreheart,” the goblin said, sitting at the desk. “Please be seated, Mr Potter. Swiftblade will be here shortly with the will.”

Sirius left him everything other than a few bequests for friends, and set up a blood adoption ritual so all the Black Family Magic would work for him. Harry really wasn’t sure what Family Magic was and figured it was one of the many things he was ignorant about in the Wizarding World.

“Um, will this make me look like Sirius? Because that could be a problem with my muggle relatives,” He said while waiting for the healer. Apparently they had to make sure he had no blocks, whatever they were.

“Hmm,” said Goreheart. “We can sell you a glamour. You would wear it and look as you do now.”

“Uh, how much?” 

Goreheart grinned. “Mr. Potter, you did hear the will? Seven hundred and fifty million galleons means you have no monetary worries. And that’s just the Black fortune. You will soon become Lord Potter. The Potters invested more in land and businesses, but there is still forty-five million in their vault. Plus the Potter land you own all around the world.”

Harry thought about it. “Can any of that be changed to muggle money? Since I spend the summers in the muggle world.” 

“We can provide you with a credit card to an account that is already active with a muggle bank. I will also provide ID.”

“Super!”

The small goblin came in. “Follow me to the healer.”

“While you are with the healer we will get all the paperwork together, the adoption ritual, and the glamour. I already have your current magical signature for the glamour,” Goreheart said.

Harry and Dobby followed the small goblin through many corridors of smooth stone. “I had no idea Gringotts was so huge.”

The small goblin replied. “Gringotts is a nation. The bank is only a small part of it.”

“I did not know that.”

“I can supply you with a book, introducing you to Gringotts. Two galleons.”

“That would be great. Any other books you sell to wizards would be nice to have also. Since I was raised as a muggle I find I lack knowledge that other’s know by growing up with wizards. Um, my summer plans are pretty boring, so I hope to improve.”

“I will see what I can find.”

The room they entered looked exactly like a medical room, with a cot covered in white.

Harry had to put on a hospital gown and stretch out on the cot. The healer, a tiny wizened female with jeweled clips in her white hair, placed crystals and stones on different parts of his body and tapped them with an oblong crystal. Colors danced above him.

“Why, you’re trussed up like a festive roast pig, aren’t you?” The Healer Slitsnout asked. She took some type of tablet and ran it through the lights. “I made a recording for your records,” she said.

“Huh?” Harry asked. He stayed still though because he was covered with a mass of crystals and rocks. 

“You, Mr Potter, have three blocks on your magic. They should have been removed before you started Hogwarts”. She waved a large crystal over Harry again. “Hmm. One was put on you when you were thirteen. Do you know why?”

“No. I don’t know anything about any blocks.”

“Hmm,” the goblin said. She opened cabinet and brought out a necklace of oval crystals. “I’m going to see what we have happening in there,” she said as she slid it over Harry’s hair.

“Great Glurg’s rocky balls!” She frowned at Harry. “Excuse my cursing. I need to contact Ragnuk.” The healer left the room.

“Dobby, who is Ragnuk?” Harry whispered.

“The Goblin King.”

“Holy shit.”

A Goblin entered the room, dressed in shining red dragonhide. On his head was a silver circlet with a blood-red stone in the center. All the red reminded Harry of actual blood. He took a shaky breath.

“Do not rise. Healer Slitsnout will be mad at me if she has to redo the matrix.” He peered at the crystals, lights and tablet.

“Well, this is valuable knowledge for the Goblin Nation, Mr Potter. We are certainly pleased you chose to see a goblin healer. You have just saved not only your life, but the lives of many goblins. And wizards, no doubt. We don’t expect Voldemort to ignore goblins this time around.”

“Wha—?” He jerked and the healer held him down.

“Your scar, what can you tell me about it?”

“Uh, I got it the night Voldemort killed my parents. I was told he threw a killing curse at me that rebounded, and killed him instead.”

All the goblins in the room laughed. “What an idiotic fairy tale to entertain the masses. Dumbledore’s work for sure.” Slitsnout snorted. “He should retire and write novels. I would read them. He’d make fortune.”

“You are the only one alive from that night other than Voldemort, and I suspect you have no memories of that night,” King Ragnuk said.

Harry shook his head.“No, I do remember. Dementors at Hogwarst got on the train and got too close. Now I remember my mother pleading for my life, a high cold laugh, and green light.”

“I see. Your mother was killed by the killing curse. But some other spell was sent at you.” He waved to another goblin and a woman, a witch, both wearing dark green slack and shirts with tan vests and thick books.

“Mr Potter, this is Sliceflesh, a Goblin Nation curse breaker, and Miss Amelia Portent, one of our wizarding curse breakers. They are head of the Gringotts Bank Cursebreakers Division. They will deal with your scar.”

The two checked his scar for several minutes. “Your scar was not made by a killing curse. It is a protective rune, cut into your forehead by a magic spell. I suspect it was activated by the death of both your parents. Powerful magic,” Miss Portent said. “That idiot Tom Riddle tried to turn your death into horcrux. Instead the soul shard slid into your cut and was neutralized.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, about to ask what a horcrux was but Sliceflesh took over speaking. “A horcrux is soul piece vessel, used by a dark wizard to return to the living plane if he has been killed. Very dark magic, as is all death magic. But ins this case, the soul piece went into your scar, where the protective magic contained it. In the backlash of such powerful magic, Tom Riddle was destroyed.”

“So there a part of Voldemort inside my scar?” Harry squeaked.

“No, Mr Potter. Much better. There is Riddle’s magical signature and the residue of a soul piece. It was neutralized by the rune carved into your forehead.” Cursebreaker Portent said. 

“I think your mother expected Sirius Black to raise you,” said King Ragnuk. “He had a thorough grounding in the Dark Arts from his family, and his grandfather, a formidable wizard, was still alive. They would have recognized the problem and cleaned it out. Sirius, no doubt, would have rained down vengeance on Tom Riddle, who left the perfect tool in your scar.”

“But Dumbledore interfered and sent me to my aunt’s.”

“Yes. A pity, for even now Tom Riddle is killing innocents.”

“There was an attack? I’m being kept with no information,” Harry said. “I had to sneak away to get here.”

“Three attacks in three days. About thirty muggles and muggleborns killed.”

The King Ragnuk moved next to the bed. “I, for one, want to investigate the Evans lineage. This intuitive understanding of Dark Magic...well, there might be quite surprise in your mother’s bloodline. You do have Black Blood, but not that much, and no Family Magic training. Steelclaws, see to it.”

“Yes, my lord,” said a small goblin with a stone tablet and stylus.

“Will this take long? I’ll get in trouble if I am missing.”

Cursebreaker Portent spoke. “We will move you to a time chamber. You’ve had this most of your life, it might be a bit time-consuming to remove.”

Harry nodded, relieved. “Dobby, if this takes a while I’ll just call you when I’m done. So you don’t have to wait around.”

“Dobby can work in the goblins wizard kitchen. Or clean for Missy Healer if she has work for Dobby.”

“I always have work in my garden,” the healer said. Dobby grinned and bounced.

A few minutes later Harry was taken down to a lower level to a cave. This was a large room, with doors off it leading to other rooms. The ceiling was high, maybe twenty feet. The whole room, including shelves and the platform his cot was placed on were carved right into the stone, so smoothly the walls were shiny, almost like black glass. He could see markings and carvings etched into the surface, to small to see clearly.

“This is the Obsidian Time Chamber. In this room a week is one hour in the outer world. I expect you will need two weeks in here.”

“What time is it now? In the real world?”

The old healer grinned. “Almost ten.”

Harry relaxed. The room was surprisingly warm. So he would be back at the Dursley by morning.

The healer and cursebreakers consulted for a bit in the hall. They finally returned. “This is what we are going to do, Mr Potter. Healer Slitsnout said. “We are going to give you a sleeping potion, because we will need you to be still during unsettling moments. We will removed the bindings, perform the blood adoption— you don’t need to do anything for that, it is usually done on babies. Then the cursebreakers will cleanse your scar and save the dark residue. It will make it easy to track Tom Riddle and any other horcruxes he has made.”

“I only have to sleep? I don’t have to be in all kinds of pain and stuff?”

“Indeed not!” said the healer. “We are the Goblin Nation, not barbarians!” she huffed. 

Harry couldn’t help but grin. He liked her.

The Goblin King caught his eye and grinned, too. “Well, very fine then. We will leave you to your noble worker. Cursebreakers, Lady Mother,” he nodded his head at the cursebreakers and the healer. “I will see you again, Harry Potter.”

“Yes sir, Anytime, sir!” He felt like he should bow but was still covered in crystals.

“Here you go.” Healer Slitsnout handed him a potion that tasted like oranges. _My healer is the mom of the Goblin King_ was his last thought before all went black.


	2. Journey

Harry woke in the exam room. No crystals anywhere, so he sat up.

Everything looked out of perspective. “Dobby?”

“Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby be so happy to see you! You bes all healthy now! Dobby get Missy Healer.” He popped away.

Harry looked at his bare arm. The basilisk scar was gone. While he was frowning at the Healer Slitsnout came in, followed by Dobby carrying a tray of food. Harry’s stomach let out a big growl.

Healer Slitsnout grinned. “You grew nine inches in the Time Chamber. You will need to eat four meals a day plus snacks for the next month. Dobby will bring all you require from our wizard kitchen.”

“Can I pay for the meals?”

“I’ll have it taken from the Black Vault.” Healer Slitsnout pulled a mirror from a cupboard and expanded it. “You look a bit different.”

The first thing he saw was no glasses. He hadn’t even realized. His hair was past his shoulders, dark reddish-brown and wavy like Sirius’ hair had been. In fact, he looked a great deal like Sirius, but his eyes were still green. But now he had Sirius’ long lashes and straight brows.

“I look like Sirius.” He looked at his teeth. Perfect white Sirius teeth (after he’d had them healed.) No chips. While he was no judge, he realized he would be considered handsome now. He was tall and thin, but he could see wiry muscle in his arms and bare calves. He touched his stomach. It felt hard.

“Yes. Well, your Grandmother was a Black and apparently she and Sirius resembled each other a great deal.” She handed him a silver ring. “Try the glamour ring.

He slid it on and was shorter, pastier, with unruly black hair and glasses. “Wow.”

“Indeed. Well, eat and shower. Dobby purchased you all new clothes since none of your old clothes will fit. The glamour is just an illusion, you won’t be able to wear your smaller things. Dobby will take you to Goreheart when you are ready.”

“So I don’t have to take a bunch of potions or anything?”

The healer smiled. “No, just eat a wide variety of food. Also, while you and Dobby have a bond, I suggest you make it a formal bond to your House. Dobby will know how to do that. It will give him more power to help you.”

“If you are injured or ill I expect you to come see me. Many wizard healers could be...compromised. I can care for you better, and you don’t need to worry about your safety.”

“T-Thank you,” he said. She patted his shoulder and left the room.

Harry inhaled a cheese omelet, potatoes, bacon, mushrooms, four slices of toast and two cups of tea. Then he showered, noticing he had defined abs. He found jeans, a green t-shirt and a black silk robe. New shoes, an expensive brand, and athletic socks, very soft.

“Dobby.” He popped in. “Dobby, how do I make you an official House of Black Elf? Healer Slitsnout said I should. It would make you stronger.”

Dolby bounced with excitement, ears flapping. “Dobby woulds be very strong! Serve so much!”

“Okay. Let’s do this, and then you can take me to Goreheart.”

It was a simple ritual of putting a hand on Dobby’s head and declaring him a Potter-Black House elf. A bright golden glow surrounded them for a moment. 

Dobby led him to Goreheart’s office. Harry had the glamour ring in his pocket.

“Well, Lord Potter- Black, look at you. You must be over six feet now.”

“Six feet one inch. And still growing,” Dobby said proudly. 

“And except for your eyes and reddish hair color, you look all Black.” He handed Harry a small book. “This will expand when you want to read it. It is a copy of the Black Family Grimoire. The first few pages will teach you how to write in it, how to find topics. The actual Grimoire is kept in your most secure vault.”

“Thank you.”

“Here is the Black money belt. It is ancient, all the heads of could wear it. Sirius never made it to the bank to retrieve it, pity. Wear it next to your skin at all times. You will find it comfortable, it is made of demiguise hair, like your cloak. Interestingly enough, the demiguise colony is in your own Potter Woods. The Grimoire will explain its functions.”

Harry buckled the soft belt around his waist.

“Your wand and the Head of Black Goblin made wand attachment.”

Harry’s wand was put on the desk, and next to it a crystal and jeweled wand holder meant to fit around the base like a grip. It made him think of Lucius Malfoy’s cane. “Put your wand inside. The crystals have many functions and protections. Basically, it will be impossible to lose your wand by accident or in a duel. Of course, in Defense training or formal duels you can’t use the case. But in real world situations? Enemies, pickpockets, thieves? They can’t take it. Hold it against your wrist.”

He did so and the wand and crystal casing wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. “When your wand is in the case it disguises your magical signature.”

“So the ministry can’t trace it?”

“Correct.” Goreheart grinned, showing fangs. “Try a lumos with the bracelet.”

“Lumos.” His whole hand lit up. “Nox. Wow!”

“Indeed. Tell the bracelet ‘incognito’ and only you can see it. Hold your hand in a wand ready shape and will the wand.”

_ Wand. _ His wand with casing popped into his hand. He placed it against his wrist, and it became a bracelet.

“It is also a portkey. Say ‘Black Waiting Room’ and touching the goldstone will bring you to Gringotts, ‘Return’ will send you back to your origen. You can set other portkey locations in that row of gems. Set a code word for an emergency portkey and all you have to do is speak. If you become injured or unconscious you will arrive in the Infirmary. Untraceable, since this artifact precedes the Wizangamot.”

“This object, though of Goblin creation, belongs to the Black Decedents in perpetuity. Long ago, in 3 BC, a daughter of the House of Black, Luda, saved and raised the infant heir to the Goblin Nation in her remote farmstead, Rocnor IV. Direct ancestor of Ragnuk. Her father was a Centurian and her mother was a wood witch. Your Grimoire will tell you how to access the ancient Black Woods estate. No one but the Head of House can find it. You, of course, can learn to make Black Portals to the house.”

“Like portkeys?”

“No, more like doorways. They are not regulated by the ministry but are illegal, outside of family magic.”

Harry sat for a moment. “I think this visit to Gringotts may have changed the course of the war.”

“I think you should schedule a meeting with Silverclaw, the Potter account manager in the near future. You have resources there, also. And I would like to see you next week concerning the Evans family.”

“Of course.”

“I will owl you a time.”

***

Harry had Dobby return him back to his room. It was four am and quiet.

  
  


The next morning around nine Dudley knocked on his door. Harry let him in. He was in the middle of a big breakfast. Dudley stared at the small table covered with food. 

Harry waved his hand and silenced the room. “We can talk now. The one guy who can see and hear everything isn’t on guard duty today. I have a house-elf working for me. He will bring me healthy meals, among other things. Here have some tea.” A second cup appeared.

Wide-eyed, Dudley asked, “Won’t you get in trouble for doing magic?”

“Not anymore. The trip to the bank changed many things, Dudley. Oh, and I didn’t do the tea. Dobby, my house elf friend did. Would you like to meet him?”

“He’s here now?”

Harry nodded. “Dobby come meet my cousin Dudley.”

Dobby appeared. He wore a black silk tunic with the Black Family Crest, but on his feet were bright mismatched socks. “This is Dobby. He is a member of the Black Family House Elves. I am now Lord Black-Potter.”

Dobby gave a little bow. “Lord Harry Black-Potter says you now be nice to him?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then Dobby bes your friend.”

“Dobby will come to you in an emergency and get you somewhere safe. The war has started again.”

“There have been lots of explosions and fires in the news,” Dudley said.

Harry nodded.

“Dudley, I was blood adopted and then spent two weeks in a time warp healing room. I had some health issues.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“I know, and you were a kid being raised by abusers. Mainly I wanted to let you know I don’t look like this anymore. I’m wearing a ring that makes me look like I did before.” Harry took the ring off and stood up. “That way I can keep my actual look a secret.”

“Wow.” Dudley stared at him, then sat in the chair Dobby made for him and took a sip of tea. “I came to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me and a couple girls from work. We have a work meeting at eleven and thought we’d get lunch afterward at Treats. It has good food and I-really-like-the-girl-Mary Jo-and Journey’s her best friend. Journey works at Treat’s. She gets a discount. And she’s really pretty.” Dudley’s cheeks turned pink.

Harry grinned.“So, kind of like a double date?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, why not?”

“I’m picking them up in Whinging, we’ll go to the meeting. It will be short. You and Chelsea can have a coke or something in the mall while you wait. So at ten thirty, sneak out to my car.” 

“Will do.”

“Oh, I’ll pay.”

Harry grinned. “Uh, did I tell you I inherited a huge fortune? I can pay for myself.” 

***

Harry had no issue getting into the car. Vernon and Petunia went to a Sunday Brunch Buffet they liked. Dudley drove toward Greater Whinging. 

He pulled up to an apartment building in Greater Whinging and a willowy black girl came out carrying a baby seat. A petite girl with long, shiny brown hair walked with her.

“Uh. I forgot. Journey has a baby.”

Journey was tall and slim, with a lovely heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, big brown eyes, and a mass of natural black hair held back by a clip. “They are both gorgeous.”

“Yeah.”

Harry got out and helped with the baby seat. “Hi, I’m Journey Rogers, this is my son Davy.” 

“He’s really cute.” The baby had creamy tan skin, big hazel eyes and dark curls. For one moment they stood close together, and he realized he was just a bit taller than her. She smiled, white teeth and full lips. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. They climbed in on either side of the baby while Dudley and Mary Jo chattered in the front seat.

“Thanks a bunch, Dudley,” Her voice was like a soft caress on Harry’s ears. 

“No problem, Journey. That’s my cousin Harry.”

“Hey there, Harry.” Her smile was dazzling. She was seriously pretty, with cinnamon-brown eyes, curly lashes, a wild mass of black curls, and deep dimples.

Harry grinned _.  _

“How’s Davy?” Dudley asked.

“He’s just a bundle of wiggles and smiles. Gaining weight like a champ.” She turned to Harry. “He is three months old.” 

“So, Dudley said you work at Treat’s?” 

“Yeah. For the summer. It’s convenient, in the Whinging train station. Mary Jo’s mom watches Davy for me. Once University starts in the fall I have a scholarship and will find a job at the college.” She shrugged. “I’m saving for my books and supplies.”

“Oh, what are you studying?”

“I’m going to be an accountant. I know, boring, but I am good with numbers. And it will pay enough that I can raise Davy. But freshman classes are all general stuff.” 

They pulled into the back parking lot of the Megaplex. “Our meeting will probably be less than an hour. Meet you in the food court?”

“Sure.” Journey’s baby seat fitted to a set of wheels she carried in her bag, and became a stroller.

“You don’t mind being seen with a girl with a baby, do you?”

Harry grinned at the baby and let him grab his finger. He felt the funniest jot, almost electricity. “Nah, he’s brilliant.”

She smiled and he was dazzled.

“Where to?” He asked as they entered the mall.

“Book store? I want to pick up an accounting workbook. Beginner stuff. Mostly I’ll be learning on computers though. I’m saving for one.”

He felt so normal, even when he used his new credit card to buy a pair of sunglasses. Voldemort and the war seemed so far away.

***

“You won’t tell her about...that other world... will you?” Dudley asked as they headed back to Privet Drive later.

“Nah. It’s just a date, right? Nothing serious. She’s older, anyway. Going off to college in the fall,” Harry said. “We’ll just have some fun.”

The four of them had plans to go to a street carnival.

“How about you and Mary Jo?”

“I think I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend.” Dudley shifted around. “She’s a ballet dancer, did you know? A lug like me with ballet dancer.”

“I don’t see any problem. You are both into staying fit, right?” 

Dudley nodded. 

“You’ve changed, Dud. You are a different person.”

“I think I might go to college to be a counselor. Do you think I’m too dumb?”

“No. You know, the Evans were known for being smart. Oh, and I am finding out more about the Evans soon. I’ll tell you what I learned.”

“Thanks, Harry. Sometimes I feel like you and me are in the center of a storm.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. A storm. We’ll watch each other’s backs, right?”

“Right.”


	3. The Inheritances

The news was full of terrorist strikes. Every night some place would blow up, more often than not a place with people in it. Pubs, apartment buildings, nightclubs. Harry knew it was Death Eaters.

Harry had access to newspapers this summer, even though he didn’t hear from Ron or Hermione. Hermione was on an extended European vacation, anyway. France, Spain, Italy, Bulgaria, Austria and then back to Paris for a week. She would be away for eight weeks of the summer. Her parents were making up for all the time she was away at school, Hermione had told him.

Hermione would talk to them when they met up later. Harry knew Hermione really liked Victor. He was actually quite intelligent and a genius at charms. He planned to get a charm’s mastery after his years in Quidditch ended.

Must be nice to have parents that were crazy about you.

Ron didn’t know that Victor’s parents had invited the Grangers for a visit, and he was not to tell Ron, who would just freak out. Ron and Ginny were visiting Weasley relatives this summer. Harry thought it was a way to keep them far from the Burrow, which could be a target. Some of the relatives were in Ireland, and Harry was thankful they were safe. 

The day of the carnival Harry dressed carefully and hid in Dudley’s car. Dobby would stick around the house and pop to Harry if there was any trouble. He knew Tonks was on duty so didn’t need to worry about Moody’d magic eyeball.

“Hi Harry,” Journey said as she got into the backseat with him.

“Hi. How’s Davy?”

“He’s great. My mom has him. Hey, Dud, I have to be back home by three. But I can catch the bus.”

“Three is good,” Dudley said. “We work tonight, too,”

The next few hours were the most fun Harry had ever had. Journey loved the fastest ride and introduced him to the roller coaster, which they rode several times. The Gravitron was fun, too, plus the bonus for Harry was that they were squished together.

Head to ask. “So, Davy’s father, is he in the picture?”

She took a deep breath and shook her head, curls flying. “He was a huge mistake. I thought he was college guy. Before Treat’s I worked in a book store on weekends, and he worked there, too. Owner’s son. Turns out he was way older— almost thirty— and married! What a jerk.”

“Wow, does he help with the baby?”

“He paid me a settlement, which is enough to live on for eighteen years, plus my college and Davy’s college. His family is well off. He doesn’t have custody. His mother and wife don’t even know. I signed a paper to not interfere with his other family.”

“Has he ever even seen Davy?”

“Nope. I signed papers in the solicitor’s office before he was born.” She took a big bite of her elephant ear pastry. “I’m able to move into my own place but am waiting until I go to school. I’ll have to get dishes and everything.”

“So you’re not dating anyone?”

She laughed. “Ugh, finding a sitter and dressing up? Not gonna happen. I like to spend as much time as I can with Davy. And half the time I’m wearing spit up.”

Harry laughed with her. But inside he was relieved she wasn’t seeing anyone.

“You should stop by Treat’s tonight,” she said as they ate roasted nuts in a cone. Journey was a big believer on eating all the carnival foods. “Believe it or not, Saturday and Sunday nights are dead. We get most of our business from Monday through Friday commuters to and from work. After seven, I have tons of free time.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll be there.”

He wanted to ask her out, but she was older and wouldn’t want to date a kid. Still, they got along great, and she had invited him to Treat’s.

***

Getting to Treat’s was easy. Dudley dropped him off at the Little Whinging Terminal on his way to work. Dudley was riding on a cloud because Mary Jo agreed to be his girlfriend.

“I’m going to get her a fancy bracelet. That’s what the girls around here like, instead of a ring.”

“I could get one for you out of my vaults. I have cases and cases of women’s jewelry.”

“But won’t it be ...magic?”

“Some of it might have charms, like protection charms, but she wouldn’t notice. And they might help her stay safe. I’m going to the bank on Wednesday.”

“Oh, well okay. I can pay you back. I was going to spend a hundred pounds.”

“Nice. What’s her favorite color?”

“Pink.”

Journey joined him at Treat’s. They sat chatting until a customer straggled in. 

***

He had Dobby pop him to Gringotts for his meeting. To his surprise there were three goblins awaiting him.

“You’ve met Sliceheart from Will and Inheritances. And this is Killclaw the Potter accounts manager, Goreheart said.

Harry bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you. May your enemies shrivel and your coffers gleam with gold.”

“Yours as well,” said Sliceheart in his gruff voice. “I have news on the Evans family.”

Harry sat and the goblin rolled out a large sheet covered with a family lineage.

“As you can see, the Evans family in Wales absorbed the last of the Le Fae family.”

“As in Morganna? And King Arthur?”

“Yes.”

“Surprisingly enough,” Killclaw said. “The Potter line absorbed the rest of the Pendragon lineage. There are actually many goblin prophecies about Pendragon. We have our seers studying them.”

“That does seem odd. So the Le Fae inheritance has to do with Dark Magic?”

“ Dark magic is taught incorrectly by the current ministry. It does not mean evil. It does mean strong, and difficult to counter. Families with magical power on the dark spectrum have often made their our spell, with the counter unknown. Most Dark Magic users are also talented at Arithmancy. It is important in spell crafting.”

“Huh. Maybe I should study that, I was good at math in primary school.

“I believe your Black Library has many Arithmancy texts, I suggest you start learning. I can of course help you hire a tutor.”

“As far as the Le Fae inheritance. There is only a safe, with several artifacts within. The Evan’s ancestors entrusted them to goblins in Wales when no wizarding children were born for two generations, long before Gringotts existed as a bank for wizards. They were eventually moved here. Because the contract was ‘in perpetuity’ the items were never absorbed into Gringotts as unclaimed.”

Soon Harry was inspecting the contents of the safe. A scroll, a clay jar, sealed, and several onyx stone rings set in silver. One of the goblin’s waved his hand and the tarnish vanished, showing rings with ancient writing or runes etched on them.

“I would read the scroll first, before wearing the rings or opening the clay pot.”

“How do I read this?” Harry asked.

A goblin handed him a knife. “It is almost always blood, Lord Black.”

Blood worked. At the very top of the scroll was a copy spell, with the quest the original remain in a safe place. Harry did that piece of business and put the scroll into his secret belt.

***

“And now for the Potter Estate.”

Killclaw pulled large accounting book out of a small pocket. “We have good news and bad news, Lord Black. The good news is that the Potter estate has prospered, In addition to the lands, there is also over sixty million galleons in your account. What’s more, your mother set up an investment account in the Muggle world which has done exceedingly well. You have twenty-eight million pounds in liquid assets there.”

He handed Harry muggle paper reports along with parchment. 

“Is any of that available to me right now?”

“Ten percent plus interest on savings accounts. So about seventeen million. Of course, it will continue to accumulate.”

“We can set your existing credit card to work with this account also,” Goreheart said.

“What about the rest of the inheritance?”

“You will get access to the family properties, artifacts and library plus a generous allowance on your seventeenth birthday. All the estate will open to you on your twenty-second birthday.”

“I thought wizards came of age at seventeen.”

“They do, you will be expected to take your Wizangamot seat at that time. But the Potters specify this, it is a matter of family magic.”

“We, with the signs of the times, that is a little disappointing. It might take a lot of galleons to defeat Tom Riddle?”

“Indeed.” Killer claw peered at him for a moment. “There is one other way. You must marry, which legally in the Gringotts nation you can do at fourteen, and you must have a male heir.”

“You do weddings here?”

“Oh, yes. It is considered quite scandalous among the wizards. Your Black Cousin Andromeda married a muggleborn here. Ted Tonks. He is one of our solicitors.”

The goblin frowned. “Oh, you can also marry and blood adopt a male heir.” He opened the large book and flipped through the pages. “Yes. Your ancestor Gunther Potter in 1103 married at age thirteen— the law allowed that back then— a twenty-year-old widow, Molly Runger, and blood adopted her two-year-old son Edwin. With his new status as Lord Potter he was able to destroy his uncle who was trying to wrest the estate from him. Molly was a local dairymaid, so the plan was easy to keep hidden. They went on to have ten more children. All lived to adulthood.”

Harry’s heart gave a leap? _ Could fate or destiny be involved here? _

“Um, I’ve recently met a girl. She’s eighteen and has an infant son. But they are muggles.”

All three goblins took sharp breaths.

“Can she be persuaded to marry you and have her son blood adopted?”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell her anything, due to the Statute of Secrecy.”

The goblins were silent. “You can if you are a citizen of the Nation of Gringotts.”

Killclaw stood up. “We must inform Ragnok and study this thoroughly. Lord Potter, if you could be available in the near future?”

“Of course.”

“Do not speak of this to the girl until we have researched this. But Gringotts does feel some urgency. Twenty of the recent deaths were half-goblin families in a small farming community.”

“The ones the news thought were from the Caribbean?”

“Yes.”

“But would it even work?” Harry asked. “They are muggles.”

“You have a very strong magical core,” Goreheart said.

“When you come into the Potter Inheritance, you will receive even more power. That will be true of your blood adopted child,” Sliceheart said.

“And I would not be surprised if the Potter Luck isn’t involved. The child could very well be a squib.”

“Huh. I just remembered something. When I held the baby I felt a kind of ...jolt. A shock or a thrill?”

The goblins looked at each other.

“Uh, what’s Potter Luck.”

“It is a strong family characteristic, though the ages” said Killclaw. “It is trickster magic, from ancient times. A Potter looks like they are having very bad luck, a terrible event. And then it suddenly turns to the Potter’s favor.”

“Like the night your parents died. You were saved, and your enemy vanished,” Goreheart said.

“Also, your abduction the ritual that brought Tom Riddle back. You should not have lived. And our sources tell us the basilisk and phoenix residue in your blood has a detrimental effect on Tom Riddle’s health and magic.”

The goblins smiled. Not nice smiles. “Let us adjourn.”

“Oh, I also need a couple bracelets, suitable for muggles. Gifts.”

Killerclaw and Sliceheart took their leave and Harry followed a small goblin to his vault. The goblin directed him to a case of ‘precious trinkets’ not particularly magical.

Harry picked out four. Now he had presents for Ginny and Hermione’s birthdays as well. One silver with pink stones, for Dudley, one gold with emeralds for Ginny, one gold with rubies for Hermione. He picked out a fourth, gold with purple amethysts. Maybe he’d give it to Journey. Maybe.

Thinking of birthdays, he found a slim dagger with gold stones and rubies on the handle for Neville.

“I wonder when Luna Lovegood’s birthday is?”

“I can find out, my Lord.” the small goblin hurried away. Harry dagger for himself. The hilt was snake with emerald eyes.

  
The goblin returned. “September nine.”

“Thank you. Your name?”

“Bloodfist.”

Harry chose matching gold hair barrettes with orange and gold topaz. He remembered Luna liked sun colors. “Could you check all these for charms and curses?”

“Certainly.” They are free from curses. The main charm is a strengthening charm, so they won’t break. I can key them to your heir ring. If the individual is in danger, you will know and can apparate to them.”

“Uh, can a house elf apparate me? Until I learn how?”

“Of course, Lord Black.”

Harry ended up getting a gold chain necklace for Dudley and a small gold heart necklace for Aunt Petunia. Couldn’t hurt to have knowledge of trouble with them. 


	4. Fate?

Harry had a huge crush on Journey. He knew it, it was a bit helpful when dealing with what had happened at the Department of Mysteries. Distracting. Sirius would love it. Hanging out with her the past couple weeks improved his summer a lot. Their relationship was completely platonic, but he was caught like a rabbit in an acromantula web.

There was no one to talk to except Dudley.

“Tell her. Ask if you can kiss her. I’m telling you, she likes you.”

“But I’m younger. And, well,  _ you know _ .”

Dudley frowned at him. “It is against,  _ you know _ , the other’s laws? To have a normal girlfriend?”

“No. There’s prejudice, but it’s not against the law.”

“You’ve been hanging out with her for weeks.”

“Yeah. We have great time. I help her cook, or order delivery. We play with Davy, watch movies. Her mom works nights at the hospital, so it’s just us.”

“I think you should tell her.”

Harry stared at him. “About the  _ other world?” _

“No, you idiot, that you like her.” 

“Well, maybe. I want to think about it for a bit. I’m afraid my whole other world is going to blow up.” He shrugged. “I might have to disappear.”

He and Dudley were parked at the apartment building waiting for Mary Jo. Dudley would drop him off so he could spend a Saturday night hanging out at Treat’s. Harry had had Dobby remove tracers and listeners and check daily for them. Having freedom to visit Journey and drive around with Dudley unhindered was fabulous.

The bracelet had been huge success for Dudley. Harry suspected that Dudley was no longer a virgin, though Dudley was being a gentleman about the whole thing. Still he had a certain dreamy look a lot of the time.

So far Dumbledore’s guards had not noticed a thing about Harry leaving the house nearly every night.

“Harry, there’s been three attacks in South London. Do-Do you think he is looking for you?”

Harry stared at Dudley. “You’ve been reading the newspaper?”

Dudley nodded.

“Maybe. If he— I call him Tom, that’s his real name, Tom Riddle— starts hitting Surrey….” Harry sighed. “I have lots of money, Dudley. Do you think your parents would go spend a couple of years in Spain? Or south of France? I could rent them a villa. Or buy one. But it might be better if there’s no trail back to me.”

“I could talk to Mom.”

“They could live like rich people, I don’t care. I just think it would be better if they are out of the way. You’ll be at school, so you’ll be all right.”

“That might entice Dad. I could look up retirement places with great golf courses.”

“That would be great, Dud.”

***

Three night later, Croyden was hit by ‘terrorists.’

_ We’re okay,  _ Colin Creevey sent the message by the DA coins.  _ But they hit one block from our house. _

Harry replied. He had to send multiple messages via the coin.

_ I’m going to set up a fund.  _

_ I inherited Black estate. _

_ Many galleons. _

_ I can help relocate. _

_ Contact me. _

With Dobby’s help, he transferred a large amount of muggle money to Colin’s school vault. The Creeveys went to stay with their grandmother in Manchester. A few nights after they left, their housing development was hit, and the former Creevey house was destroyed. Also in south London, a muggleborn employee at Madam Malkin’s and family were killed a night later, he heard through the coin.

His stomach roiled. Tom was hunting muggleborns. Places south of London. He was looking for him. Sooner or later they’d come here. One order member was no help against a pack of Death Eaters. The Ministry was still doing nothing, even though they knew Tom was back.

Dudley came home after midnight. Harry met him at the door. With a note.  _ We have to talk.  _

Dudley nodded and they got back into his car _ , _ He drove to the mall parking lot. “What happened?”

“A couple guys I know from school, muggleborns— that is, their parents aren’t magical— had their neighborhood attacked a few days ago. Tommy’s creeps. They got away, I gave them some money to relocate.”

“I’ll talk to Mom and Dad. Maybe we should all go out to lunch or something, since tomorrow is Saturday.”

Harry leaned his head back against the car seat. “If only I had the Potter inheritance. The Potter’s own houses, farms, and vacation places all around the world. Like thirty places. I could hide so many people.”

“Why can’t you get it?”

“The will. I have to be older. Or married, with an heir. I can adopt an heir if I marry, I can even get married right now according to the account manager. That would be the fastest way to get the inheritance.”

Dudley stared at him in the dim light of a streetlamp for a moment. “Don’t you think it’s a little, um, coincidental that you are spending time with a single mom with a baby boy? Could it be fate? Destiny? Is that a magic thing?”

Harry groaned. “I’m shit at the prophecy and divination stuff. No talent at all. But, yeah, it could be magical thing. I just don’t know.” Asking a girl he couldn’t even ask out on a real date to marry him? His stomach churned at the very idea.

“Maybe there is someone you could ask. Someone who would know. In the other world”

Harry thought about it. “Luna. She might know.”

They drove back to the house with plans. Dudley would arrange a meeting with his parents somewhere away from the house. Harry would have Dobby take a letter to Luna.

_ Dear Luna, _

_ How is your summer? Mine is good and bad.  _

_ I want to thank you for coming with me to the DOM, and I want to apologize, too. I could have handled that better, kept you all safer, though at the time I didn’t see it. I guess I’ve grown up. _

_ Many things have happened. For one, my muggle cousin has somehow turned into a decent guy. And I inherited Sirius Black’s fortune, so I have money to help Creepy Tom’s targets. _

_ I need your advice. I am terrible at divination and prophecy, but might have that type of situation going on. _

_ I am not old enough to inherent the Potter Estate. It would be really good to have because the Potter’s own properties all over the world. Many are estates and farms that could house many people and keep them safe from Creepy Tom. _

_ So, here’s the thing. According to the Potter inheritance laws I can marry at Gringotts (it’s a Nation not just a bank— I never knew that!) and blood adopt an heir. This summer I met super nice muggle girl named Journey. She is a year older than me and has a baby boy. The baby’s father does not have custody. Just her. _

_ Is this a coincidence? My cousin thought it might be a magic thing…. What do you think? _

_ Luna, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. I would be happy to help in any way. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Harry. _

  1. _Dobby is my house elf. He’ll wait around for a reply and if you have a chore to do he would be thrilled._



“Hey Dobby.”

Dobby popped into his room. “Hows may Dobby help the Great Harry Potter?”

He held out the letter. “Could you take this to Luna Lovegood near Otterry St Catchpole? Please wait for a reply.”

“Will do!” Dobby took the letter and disappeared.

_ Okay, one thing done. Now to talk to the Dursleys.  _ Harry flopped back on his bed and went to sleep. Just before he drifted off a thought pop into his mind.

_ What if the ‘Power He Knows Not’ is me marrying a muggle to get the Potter estate? _

_ *** _

Harry ate a breakfast bar made of oatmeal and a glass of milk from the cold cupboard Dobby had made for him. Dobby wasn’t back yet, but maybe Luna needed time to answer his letter. He spent the morning reading. Around eleven thirty there was knock on his door and then a paper slid under it.

_Dress nice. 20 minutes we’ll leave. I talked mom and dad into lunch at the Red Wheel Inn._ _They are forewarned we’re going to talk about the war. Check today’s paper at your door._

Harry picked up the paper left at his door. Multiple explosions south of London and a few in Devon. Luna? The Burrow?

“Dobby!”

Dobby popped in wearing a pink and yellow flowered apron. “I bes still waiting for Missy Lovey’s letter. Hows may I help you?”

“There were attacks in Devon last night. And one about thirty miles from here.”

“The ones in Devon be on the other side of the town, Master Harry. Missy Lovey be fine.”

“Great. Just checking.”

“Moldy one trying to scare yous about your friends.”

“Yes. Could you check on the Burrow?” Dobby popped away and Harry changed into nice gray trousers, black shoes and a forest green knit shirt with a little logo on the pocket. He did not wear his glamour. Dobby popped back as he was leaving. “They all bes at Aunt Muriel’s,” before popping away.

Relieved they were safe, he donned his cloak. Following Dudley, he got into the backseat of Vernon’s big car when Dudley did.

“Ready, Dad.”

Vernon grunted. When they were several blocks away Harry put his cloak away in his special belt. 

“Don’t freak out. I look different but use a magic device to look like I used to around the house. I don’t want people to know I look different.”

Petunia turned and her eyes widened. “W-why do you look different?” she asked.

“I spent two weeks in a time chamber taking healing procedures. And I was blood adopted by Sirius Black. The two actions changed what I look like.”

“Your scar.”

“It is just a faint line now.” He pushed his hair up to show the small white mark.

“Sirius Black, the mass murderer is your father now? Why do you live with us?” Vernon barked.

“He’s dead,” Harry said flatly. “In a skirmish. I inherited his estate and did the blood adoption as he wished. My looks changed, but I want to keep certain facts quiet. I’m being watched.”

The restaurant had outdoor seating, so they took a table some distance from others. Harry put up privacy charms using his bracelet wand.

“So what is so important?” Vernon asked after they were served.

“The other world is at war. The evil wizard that killed my parents and scarred me is back. He is after me, so he is after you, too.”

“Is that why there are all those explosions?” Aunt Petunia hadn’t actually touched her fancy salad yet. “Some are close to Little Whinging.”

“Yeah. He’s also struck where friends of mine live.”

Dudley pulled out folder. I searched and found a list of places you light like to consider moving to.”

“I inherited the Black estate, money is not a problem. I can cover your stay in a safe place.”

The papers Dudley had printed were all about luxurious resorts with English-speaking staff s.

Vernon and Petunia looked through them for few minutes.

“Mind you, I’m not going to just give you money so you can stay at Privet Drive. But I’ll rent a villa, set you up with a generous monthly allowance.”

“How generous?”

Harry shrugged. “Nine thousand pounds sterling, plus your rental fees. That should be enough to take care of expenses and fly Dudley back and forth for school.”

Vernon’s eyes got huge.

“Our house?” Petunia asked.

“Store everything and sell it. The extra safety factor? Doesn’t work anymore. Tom Riddle, the evil wizard, took my blood and now is blood related to me. He can get into the house as soon as he finds it, I’m afraid. And sooner or later one of my watchers will lead him right to the house.” Harry placed his forearm on the table and drew his finger along Wormtail’s scar.

Petunia drew in a shaky breath. “How soon?”

“I’ll deposit the first nine thousand in the bank tonight. Pack and make some calls. The sooner the better. Make some kind of health excuse for work or something.”

“If I leave abruptly I’ll never be hired back.” Vernon scowled and took a bite of his steak sandwich.

“That’s okay. It might be good if you stayed away several years. Maybe forever, if I lose and Riddle wins. The money will continue, I’ll set it up with my bank.”

“I plan to stay with my coach. I can even keep my job, his family home is in Surrey,” Dudley said. “I don’t want to go to France or Spain this summer.”

“If you die, do we inherit all your money?”

“Dad!” Dudley gasped. Petunia’s mouth sagged open.

Harry snorted. “The estate with all the money belonged to a notoriously dark, powerful family who hated non-magicals. The minute you tried to open the bank vault or the door of the house, you’d die. Probably in an unpleasant way. And I don’t know enough to change those ancient enchantments. I intend to leave the estate to distant magical cousin, Arthur, in my will. His mother was a Black. I’ll leave Dudley a bequest, and a bit of money for a quick escape.”

“Thank you, Harry. I know you owe us nothing.” Petunia had given up trying to eat and swigged back her white wine spritzer.

“You should eat something, you’re going to be busy packing,” Harry said. “My mom would have wanted me to keep you and Dudley safe.

Petunia nodded her head jerkily.

There was a letter waiting on his bed when he returned to his room.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I love your Dobby, he is special. _

_ I think this is too complex for a letter. Could Dobby bring me by tomorrow morning? My dad will be at his new secret location, printing his evening edition. _

_ If it is convenient, just write the time below the purple line. This is charmed so I will see your reply. _

_ Big tickles, _

_ Luna _

Harry wrote  _ 8 am  _ below the purple line _.  _ It glowed for just a second, then the whole letter disintegrated into sparkles.

  
  



	5. A Time of Seers

“Aunt Petunia, I can have Dobby my house elf pack and store everything in the house for you. We can store it all in my bank vault and Dobby can find things you want as time goes by. But I really think you need to pack some suitcases and get out-of-town today.” Harry held up the local newspaper. “There was an explosion at the primary school Dudley and I went to last night. I don’t think that is a coincidence.”

Petunia’s face went dead white and Harry leaped up to help her into a chair. “At least stay at a hotel.”

Vernon scowled. “Let me check the bank account on the computer. If the money went through I’ll rent a car and we’ll leave today.”

“I think that is the safest.”

Petunia took a deep breath. “Harry. Thank you for doing this. I-I know I was terrible to you. I don’t deserve this.”

“My mother would want me to do this.” Harry ducked his head and refused to meet her eyes.

“You turned out to be generous and kind l-like Lily. I don’t know how, the way you were raised. The way I raised you.” Her eyes were bright with tears.

“Aunt Petunia, you should get counseling, like Dudley did. I’m serious. I plan to.”

She nodded jerkily.

There was a knock at the front door. Harry jumped up to answer it. Luna, wearing khaki safari clothes and a pale pink t-shirt under her pocket vest, smiled at him. “What did I feed to the thestrals when we met in the forest?”

“Uh, raw meat.”

She smiled. “Now you.”

“Uh. What type of glasses do you like to wear?”

“Spectraspecs!”

“Come on in, Luna. Aunt Petunia, this is Luna Lovegood, a great friend of mine. She’s going to help me, uh, study.”

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and gave an elegant curtsy, holding the hem of her shorts out like a gown.

Dudley came downstairs and grinned at Luna. “Dudley, Luna, my friend. Luna, my cousin Dudley.”

She curtsied again, this time with a grin.

“I’ll be back in about an hour, Mom, I have that list of stuff to pick up.” Dudley held up a finger for quiet and ushered Harry and Luna to the garage. They climbed into the backseat and hid under Harry’s cloak.

Dudley drove to a big box store near the mall. “We’re three blocks away now.” 

Harry sat up and put the cloak away. 

“Are you the one who knows about prophecies and stuff?” 

Luna smiled. “Sometimes I know.”

“Have you been inside a car before, Luna?” Harry asked.

“Oh, yes. Daddy has us travel like muggles all around the world. It keeps his competitors from trying to get his stories first.”

“Luna’s father runs a newspaper.”

“Why don’t we pick up a drink and talk at the outdoor tables?” Harry said as they pulled up at the big box store.

They sat down at the outdoor cafe and Harry put up a privacy charm. Luna had to check out his wand-ring. He explained the entire story about Journey, her son and the Potter inheritance clause. Dudley explained why he thought magic was involved.

Luna stared at Dudley. “Can I look at something?”

She pulled a gold rimmed monocle from one of her upper pockets, placed it over her eye and looked at Dudley silently. “This is a bit like a refined, high-powered spectraspec. Handed down in my family for generations. How old are you, Dudley?”

“I turned sixteen in March.”

She nodded. “Around your seventeenth birthday, if you stay healthy, you will have a surge of growth in your magical core. You might be able to use a wand at that time, especially as you are physically strong. 

“On or around your twenty-first birthday you will have another growth surge. If you are not regularly using your magic at that age, then you will have odd magical accidents. Then later, around your fortieth and eightieth birthdays, you will have surges. You will be a class two or three wizard. So, while you can’t go to Hogwarts, you can hire tutors.”

“What is she talking about, Harry?”

“I think she is saying you are magical, Dudley.”

She nodded. “Something kept you from manifesting before your eleventh birthday. Poor health, perhaps?”

“Uh, I had a massive weight problem.”

“Ahh. Now you could take weight loss potions, your core is large enough for magical healing.” She looked at Harry. “The human healers at Gringotts are wonderful, as you know, Harry.” She looked pointedly at his glamour ring. He grinned and slid it off.

She looked at him for a moment. “Yes, this is what you should look like.”

“I’ll make an appointment for you if you like, Dudley.”

He took a deep breath. “Better if it’s after Mom and Dad get away.”

“Dudley is correct, Harry. There is something magical at work here. Interesting he knew this. He may have a strong talent.”

Her eyes unfocussed, and she looked up into the sky. “It is the time of seers.” Her voice had a faint echo.

Dudley and Harry stared at each other, wide eyed. A chill went down Harry’s spine.

She blinked and shook her head. “Well, Mother Magic wants magic to thrive, not die.” She took a sip of her lemonade. “I have a letter for you from Ronald. He snuck over to my house late last night. I think the encounter with the brains has woken his divination ability.”

“What brains?” Dudley asked.

“Ah, long story. I’ll tell you sometime.” Harry opened the letter.

_Harry_

_I just got home from St Mungos, am fine. Listen. Have Dobby take you to the bank right now. They are always open. Get Sirius’ will read. Get money. Send your muggle relatives somewhere far away. Send them to Italy or someplace. Death Eater’s have been seen in your neighborhood._

_Maybe ask Dobby and Winky to be your house-elves, ask if there are other unattached house elves at Hogwarts. If so, bond them, too. House elves, as many as you can get, Harry. This is important. One can protect you, one for the muggles._

_My hearing since the brain thing is super good, better than extendable ears. I overheard the Order meeting last night after Mom sent me to my room.Word for word._

_They are moving us to Aunt Muriel’s manor, which under war wards soon, too. We will be in prison, Death Eaters were seen in the park across from #12, but it is under war wards, too._

_House-elves, Harry. The brain I got stuck to knew more about house-elves than anyone. It was his field of study. We need to bond as many loose ones as we can. Tell you more later. Do the bank first. Dobby can get to me so we can plan late tonight. Hermione’s in Greece, Luna is going to Sweden. Safe for now. Neville has goblin and wizard wards. Plus he’s growing some kind of plant around his estate. Scary, scary plant._

_See you soon (tonight!). Dobby can bring me there._

_Your mate,_

_Ron_

“Are you going to Sweden, Luna?”

“Yes. I’m taking the train north and a boat from Dundee. It should be lovely.” She frowned and patted Harry’s hand. “Dad’s not sure if I’ll go back to Hogwarts next year. I might go to the Dalarna Woodwitches School in Sweden. That’s why I’m leaving now, to brush up on my Swedish.”

“I will miss you if you don’t return to Hogwarts, but am glad you’ll be safe.”

Luna accompanied them to the big box store and even bought a few things with pounds. Dudley picked up sunscreen, magazines, film and odds and ends for his mother. They dropped Luna off at the train station.

“She seems oddly self sufficient,” Dudley observed as she waved to them from the ticket booth. “Despite being so tiny.”

“She is. You know when she said you’d be a level two or three wizard? She’s a number ten, and she’s only fourteen. Hermione did the charm on all of my friends.”

“What level are you?”

Harry cleared his throat, “Level twenty-two,” he mumbled.

“Shit, Harry!”

“I try to keep it quiet.” He waved to Luna at the window. “I’m glad she’s getting away.”

***

When they got back to the house Petunia and Vernon were packed. A taxi would take them to their rental car. “I think we’re going to rent that villa in Italy. The weather looks divine.” Vernon had printed out the brochure and gave it to Dudley. “We’ll stay in Dover tonight and take the Eurostar.”

Vernon looked at Harry. “Money is in the account.”

“That’s super. I’ll be there for Christmas, Dad.” Dudley hugged his mom, who was weeping, “Coach Henry will help me get everything ready for school.”

“You’ll be at the Coach Henry’s house tomorrow?”

“Maybe the next day since I work tonight.”

The taxi came and Vernon and Petunia were soon on their way to the coast.

“God, that’s a relief. I was sure they were going to change their minds. Or try to drag me with them,” Dudley said.

Harry had plans to visit Journey at Treats. It was a slow night so they would chat and then take the train together back to Little Whinging.

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“I don’t know. Telling someone about magic is against an actual law.”

“How would they find out”

He frowned. “I guess they wouldn’t.”

Dobby would bring Ron at two am. Harry wrote out a note for Dobby to sneak to Ron. “I wish there was a way to shut down this house, so none of my guards can listen in.”

“Tonight is stinky firewhiskey guard. Dobby can make him sleepy sleep.”

Harry perked up. “Yeah, do that!”

***

Journey joined him at his table around nine. “Everything is done for the night except last minute things and Julia said I could take off if I wanted.”

“Really?” Harry smiled at her. “That would be brilliant.”

“Let’s walk around downtown Whinging. There’s that restaurant with the great pie.” Somehow as they walked her hand slid into his. Instead of pie they decided to get ice cream cones and continue walking.

“I was scared to hear about your elementary school being hit by those terrorists.”

“Yeah. Dudley’s parents… we persuaded them to go abroad for a while.”

Journey frowned. “Why do I feel like there’s something important you’re not telling me?”

Harry licked his cone. Sheesh, was everyone in his life a seer? Could muggles be seers?

“There is important stuff, and I’m not supposed to tell you.”

She took a deep breath. “I already know Dudley was in counseling because his parents are abusive.”

Harry nodded. “His mom did agree to go to counseling, but his dad!” Harry wrinkled his nose.

“That’s the impression I got from Mary Jo.”

He finished up his ice cream cone. “Maybe we could go to your place? Your mom’s at work, right?”

“Yeah, I could pick up Davy. I have a little wine, we could relax and talk.”

Davy did not even wake up when they picked him up. Harry carried him and again felt that odd tingle. Journey put him in his crib and poured them both a glass of wine.

“Harry, do you even like me? Like a girlfriend? Or are we just friends?” She spoke so fast it took him a moment to decipher her words.

“I really like you, Journey. I just...wasn’t sure you’d want a younger guy. You know, with problems.”

“You don’t seem younger, Harry.” Her eyes were huge in the dim light.

Harry had been longing to kiss her for weeks. He pulled her close and found her lips. Was it magic? Or was it always so electric with the right girl?

“Wow,” he whispered against her lips. Then he leaned back and looked in her eyes. “Journey, would you be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to.” They kissed for a while longer.

“Harry you don’t really go to a school for juvenile delinquents, do you?”

“No. I go to a private school in Scotland. I’m a legacy student, both my parents went there.”

“So why is that a secret?”

“More than one reason, and I am not supposed to tell. Uncle Vernon hates that my dad was wealthy, and he can’t get the money. He spread the rumors.”

“I won’t tell anyone your secrets, Harry.”

He nodded. “The thing is. There’s a whole other world that I’m part of. Dudley...he can be part of it if he wants, but I don’t have any choice. And it isn’t a safe world.”

She looked confused.

“I can prove it to you, but I am trying to think of the safest way. There is so much going on right now, and I don’t want to attract any attention. Especially not to your apartment building.” He thought for a minute. “Okay. I’m going to call a friend. He is nice and would never hurt you. He doesn’t look like regular person. Dobby?”

With a pop, Dobby appeared. “Master Harry Potter! How’s may Dobby serve his great master and Master’s lovey girlfriend?”

Harry gave Journey a hug,

“It’s okay. Dobby’s a magical being called a house elf. He takes care of me, he’s great. I am a wizard and go to a school of magic. I’m not supposed to tell this secret to outsiders, staying hidden keeps us safe. But I know you would never hurt me.”

“Dobby, this is Journey. She is very precious to me. She has a little baby boy named Davy.”

Dobby grinned. “Dobby loves babies.”


	6. Visitors in the Night

Journey stood over Davy’s crib in the dark. Her shy, sweet, adorable new boyfriend was not who she thought. A whole other world. A world with magic killers in dark cloaks and white masks. That funny little elf…It all seemed too much. But she’d seen it with her own eyes, the elf Dobby appearing out of nowhere. He’d cleaned her kitchen. 

Davy slept in the dim light coming from the hall. He was so tiny. She and her mom were all he had. Some people had big families with Aunts and cousins. People who could raise your child, if something happened. She didn’t have that. His father— well the truth of it was they didn’t want a child who had African blood and alittle Indian blood too, since her parents had been mixed, making her a brown skinned girl with ancestors all over the globe.

But she was English. She knew nothing of Jamaica, or even of where in India her dad’s mother had come from.

She wandered back to the living room. No way she could sleep. Maybe a whiskey, there was a bottle in the back of a cupboard. She pored some into a jelly jar. Her mom refused to buy glasses when they could use jars, even though they could afford a set. Just like her mom grew spices in the window. She took a sip. Nasty. Taking deep breath she chugged it, feeling the heat rush down. Maybe she could sleep when it hit.

The question was…Were she and Davy better off with or without Harry? She didn’t want to break up with him. But he came with a whole other world, one starting some type of civil war. Wonder what Dudley thinks of it all?

She’d try to chat with Dudley. Maybe that would reassure her. Did Mary Jo know?

***

Harry got back to Privet Drive in a bit of happy daze. Journey believed him! If she ever saw men with masks in black cloaks she would call Dobby.

It didn’t hurt that Petunia and Vernon were safely away. Their negative presence was already gone from the house. Dudley was still up, sprawled on the couch watching a movie. He noticed Harry’s dreamy expression.

“Good night?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Is she your girlfriend now? I mean, it’s been three weeks of hanging out!”

“She is. And I told her about…the other world. Introduced her to Dobby. She knows she can call him in an emergency.”

Dudley nodded thoughtfully. “I wish I could use an elf for Mary Jo. Since the Dark Shit seems to be targeting Surrey.”

“Let me see what I can do. Dobby is bringing my friend Ron over in the middle of the night so we can talk about how house elves can help. Ron’s talented at strategy.”

“What time will he be here?”

“Two.”

“Cool. My movie will be over soon, I’ll probably just get to bed. I just feel so relieved Mom and Dad will be in France tomorrow.”

“When are you going to your coaches?”

Dudley snorted. “I lied. Mom set it all up, but then today I called him and said I was going with them for the rest of the summer. Honestly think I should stick around here. As long as you’re here anyway. Do you have any place safe to go to?”

Harry got some ice water and joined Dudley on the couch. “I have. It is the ugliest, spookiest place you’ve ever seen. Haunted mansion with things that can kill you.”

“Maybe Dobby could clean it.”

“It would take an army of house elves….” Harry groaned. “Oh wait. That’s what Ron wants to talk about.”

Dudley laughed. 

“Dudley. Wave this.” Harry handled him his wand.

Dudley made a face and swished the wand around. Tiny purple sparks swirled out of it. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.” Harry gave a little laugh. “Yer a wizard, Dudley.”

“Now what do I do?”

“Whatever you want. I could take you for a wand and pick you up some books.”

“But I can’t use it until I’m seventeen, right?”

“Yeah. Except….”

“Except what?”

“That creepy house I own? There are wards, like magic invisible walls. Tough ones. We could practice there. I’ll talk to the goblins.”

“Goblins?”

“Yeah. The bankers. They are scary, but they helped me out a lot. They like weapons. Swords, spears.”

“But they’re magic? So magic weapons.”

“Never thought of that, but yeah, magic weapons.”

Dobby popped in. “Old spoiled young master and old not-so-bad mistress be outside.”

Dudley looked at Harry, confused.

“Do you mean Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are outside my house?”

Dobby nodded so hard his ears flapped. “Dobby go see what they want.”

“Wait! First check for other wizards around. Just in case.”

Dobby grinned and popped away. He returned a few minutes later. “Just Missy Cissy, Draco and sleeping stinky wizard.” He popped off. When he returned he held two wands and a parchment.

“Dobby, go check them for other wands and portkeys. This is Draco’s wand.” Harry said, and picked up the letter.

_ Dear Lord Black, _

_ I received the news from the goblins that you are now Head of the Family Black. I am asking you for Sanctuary for myself and my son Draco, My Lord. _

_ I am willing to take a vow on my magic and life to support you as Lord Black. My son will also take the same vow. Our future among the Death Eaters is bleak. Draco is expected to take the Dark Mark. I did not raise my son to be a murderer, rapist or common thug. The fact that his father is completely subservient to the Dark Lord and helped him reach unparalleled power is a disgrace.  _

_ I am a Black, our blood is the blood of wizarding kings, and good kings do not treat their loyal followers and subjects cruelly. _

_ By coming to you for sanctuary we have burnt all bridges and will be as hunted as you. _

_ Narcissa Black Malfoy _

“There bes no other wands or portkeys, Master Harry Potter-Black.”

“All right, let them in.”

Narcissa Malfoy and Draco came into Petunia’s prissy living room. She curtsied and Draco bowed. “Thank you for seeing us, my lord.” She pulled up her sleeve, as did Draco. “We are unmarked.”

“Me check!” Dobby strode forward with his shoulders back and chest puffed up. He took Narcissa’s arm and waved, then did the same to Draco. “They be unmarked.”

“All right. I will accept your vow but we will consult the goblins. I have a meeting tonight so we can’t go to Gringotts until morning to take the vow. Dobby, can you changed the guest bedroom into two small guest rooms. Do you think Winky would be willing to help tonight? I need them guarded, you have to go get Ron, and I need a letter taken to Gringotts, also.”

“I cans get Winky and there be three other good elves with no Masters.”

“Ok. I don’t have much work right now, but if we open the Black Manor there will be tons of work. Ron did say to get house elves. But just bring WInky right now, unless she’d drunk.”

“My. Lord,” Draco said.

Harry stared at him in shock. Draco wouldn’t look him in the eye and his cheeks were pink. “My mother… she was held under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes. Do you have a nerve potion or pain relief?”

Now that he looked more closely, Narcissa was shivering and had hollows under her eyes, accentuating paper white cheeks. “I don’t. Dobby?”

“I can get some from Professor Greasy.” He popped away.

“What time is it, Dud?”

“About twelve forty-five. How about I make a pot of tea?” 

“That would be great. Have you eaten?” Harry asked the Malfoys.

“No. Dinner was …interrupted.” Draco’s eyes slid to his mother with a worried frown.

“Gino’s is still delivering. I’ll order pizza,” Dudley said. 

Harry gave a snort. “Go for it. Wizards don’t have pizza, did I ever mention that?”

“Wow, and I thought they were British.” 

Narcissa and Draco stared at them with wide eyes.

“Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, let me introduce my cousin Dudley Dursley. And this his her son Draco Malfoy, my classmate. Draco, Dudley.” Harry made the introductions.

Dudley served tea a few minutes later and the pizza arrived at the thirty minute mark. Dudley put some on paper plates for the guests and handed them paper napkins. “It’s finger food. I fold mine like this,” he demonstrated, “but Harry is a heathen and eats his unfolded.” Harry obliged by taking a bite of his triangular slice.

Dobby arrived with Winky, who looked cleaner and more sober than the last time Harry had seen her. Dobby handed to potion vials to Narcissa, who thanked him softly. Dobby handed other vials to Draco. “Yous give them tomorrow before lunch and at bedtime.” 

Harry set his pizza down. “Winky, would you like to be bonded to House Potter-Black?”

Her ears quivered. “Oh yes, Master Lord Harry Potter-Black. Winky wants a family more than anything.”

“All right. What do I do?” He looked at Dobby, but Narcissa spoke.

“Just place your hand on her head and accept her as a house elf to the Potter-Black Family.”

He did so and a silver light surrounded them both. Harry could feel the connection. He looked at Dobby, “Dobby, do you want to do this, too?”

Dobby bounced up and down. “Oh yes. Much stronger than the friendsies’ bond. Dobby can dos more work!” 

So Harry bound Dobby and now he could feel the connection between them. “Okay, you two. I need the guest room rearranged for Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. Winky, you will guard them, since they haven’t been able to take their vow yet. Dobby has other duties tonight.”

Narcissa and Draco went up to the guest bedroom, which had been transformed into two small bedrooms with a magical half bath. Winky stood outside their door, on watch. Dobby left to fetch Ron.

***

“Hey, Dud. Don’t tell Ron Draco and his mom are here. Their families are like mortal enemies.”

“Gotcha. Actually, I’m going to go to bed. I have a rugby game in the park with some guys from the gym at eleven.”

Dobby brought Ron in the front door. “Harry, good to see you, mate. Uh, who’s guarding you tonight?”

“Mundungus. But Dobby put him to sleep.”

“Damn useless.”

“Yeah, he’s really just meant to tattle on me.” Ron looked thinner. “You okay Ron? Want some pizza?”

Ron raised his eyebrows. “I’ve heard about pizza from Dean and Seamus. Always wanted to try it.” 

Harry ushered him the the kitchen table and warmed it with his wand-ring. “No trace. The goblins gave me this. It turns your wand into a ring. I think people will be getting one as birthday and Christmas presents.”

Harry poured them ice water. “We only have diet soda. Dudley won’t allow sugar in the house. Fitness, you know.”

“Sugar’s bad?” Ron asked through a mouthful of pizza.

“It is for Dudley.”

“Are the muggles asleep?”

“My aunt and uncle are on their way to villa on the continent. They are retiring early. They’ll be safe. Dudley went to bed because he’s playing rugby tomorrow.”

“What’s that?”

“A ball sport. Pretty rough.”

Ron took a break from the pizza to talk. “So, the brain that attached to me? Cassius Beller, a dedicated researcher in the Department of Mysteries a hundred and fifty years ago. He studied house elves. His findings were never published, though.

“Harry, house elves can do so much. They can make up for the fact we’re a bunch of kids. And, frankly, the Order isn’t really doing anything. We need safe houses, and away to get the muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors somewhere safe. But this has to take care of thousand. Luna says there are at least eight thousand muggleborns in Britain right now. She and her Dad have gone through Hogwart’s classes for years and picked out the muggleborns.”

Harry leaned back and frowned. “See, this is where the Potter Estate could help. I have thousands of acres of land all over the world. Farms, forests, ranches, villas, apartments, hotels. Even a castle on the Baltic Sea. But I can’t control them until I’m seventeen. Or married with a child. Or adopt a child who is magical as my heir.” He let out a huff of air.

“You’re too young to get married.” Ron pointed out. “You’re not even sixteen yet.”

“I could get married in Scotland at sixteen. Or in Gringotts Nation right now.”

“That’s good to know. The issue being, no girl to marry and not many kids around for a sixteen year old to adopt. Wizarding Family Services would never let you.”

“I know. Neither would the muggles. They are even stricter. And where would I find a magical baby orphan?” Harry waggled his head in disgust. “You know what’s funny, Ron? I’m dating a girl who is almost eighteen. Her name is Journey, she’s so nice, gorgeous and smart. But what is really weird? She has a baby boy.” 

“It’s like fate is laughing at me.”


	7. Different Worlds

  
Ron stared at Harry after he told him about Journey.   
“I wish Luna was here.” Ron frowned and rubbed his forehead. “It’s like something is itching at my brain, something important, but I don’t know what it is. Luna’s could figure this out, I’m sure. It’s been gong on for day now, so I don’t think it’s about you, Harry. So. Annoying.”  
“So you’ve been spending time with her?”  
“Yeah. I’d go down to the pond, to think. Most mornings she shows up. I took a few of Mom’s scones and muffins with me, share them with her, you know? She’s all alone except for some old wizard friend of her Dad’s who floos her once a day. I’m glad she’ll be some where safe now. Some of the stuff her dad writes probably makes the Death Eaters go into a rage.”  
“Yeah, I think you’re right.”  
“Harry, elves can secretly spy on people. They can get into the Daily Prophet and add pages of things you want people to know. They could protect people.”  
“If we had enough of them, you could assign them to the muggleborns at school. Lots of the grown up muggleborns live in muggle England and have muggle jobs. Death Eaters would have a hard time finding them. Especially if elves went to the Ministry and messed up records.”  
Harry shook his head. “Muggles can search and find other muggles pretty easy. They can even hire people to find someone.”  
Ron’s eyes got huge. “It would be bad if the Moldy One decided to use muggle methods to find people.”  
“Yeah. I really need the Potter properties. With them and Sirius’ money, we could keep so many safe.”  
Dobby returned with a letter from the Goblins. Harry glanced at it. “I have a meeting later today.” He felt a little guilty not telling Ron about the Malfoys.   
“Look, Harry. I wrote this out for you. It’s how to develop an elf guard or army. Now, it’s against the law to do this, but I’m thinking it might help. So keep this hidden. Write to me care of my dad, all right? At least for now. Hopefully he’ll be able to keep working.”  
“Yeah. Stay safe, right?”  
“I’ll be all right. Under war wards. You’re more vulnerable than I.”  
“Can Dobby get in to your Aunt’s?”  
“Only if the house elves let him. She has eight. I’ll talk to them, maybe one can make contact with Dobby so we can stay in touch easier.”  
They said their goodbyes and Dobby took Ron back to the Burrow. 

  
***

  
Harry managed a short nap before dressing up for the bank meeting. He had Dobby wake Narcissa and Draco with strong tea.  
“Sorry about the early hour. I have to get to Gringotts and get you out of the house by six. Mad-Eye Moody is my guard today, and he can see through the walls.”  
Narcissa nodded. She still looked pale.  
“I have a goblin portkey and it works through the house, makes this all easier.” Soon the three of them were in the private reception room for the Black accounts manager. A small goblin ushered them into Goreheart’s office and left.  
“Greetings, Goreheart. May your coffers overflow with bounty and my you enemies shrivel to nothing.”  
“May this be for you also, Lord Potter-Black. You are all here today to make an unbreakable vow?”  
“Yes.”  
“Very good. I can be the bonder, though we goblins use a crystal rod rather than a wand. Mrs. Malfoy?”  
Narcissa moved in front of Harry and held her right hand out. “Clasp right hands.” They did so. Harry noticed how cold hers was, with tremors.   
“Narcissa Black Malfoy, do you vow to follow Harry James Potter-Black as your Head of House, to protect, serve and prosper him as he sees fit? To never betray him to his enemies, to stand at his side in purity of heart, cleaving to him as your Lord? Will you vow this on your life and magic?” Their hands began to glow with silver light.  
“Please answer ‘I will’.”  
“I will.”   
He turned his face to Harry. “Lord Harry James Potter-Black, do you take Narcissa Black Malfoy as a member of Family Black, to protect and serve as family member?”   
He replied, “I will ,” and there was a flash of red, with tingling heat. Harry could now feel something, a bond not unlike the bond with the house elves. He could tell she was physically unwell.  
The same vows were said with Draco.  
“Both of my family members have received curses and perhaps potions that adversely affect their health. I would like them to have a course of treatment with the goblin healers.”  
“Of course. Let me contact them immediately.”  
Harry helped Narcissa to a chair and indicated Draco should sit, also. “The goblin healers helped me a great deal, plus it is safe from Death Eaters. When the healers release you, you will go to the Black Family Manor, which I am having cleaned. Since I know less than nothing about decorating a lovely home, when you are well, Narcissa, I would like you to make the Black Manor into comfortable residence.”  
Narcissa cleared her throat, “You will need to reset the wardstone, my lord.”  
Harry nodded. “Thank you for telling me. There is a great deal I don’t know, since Sirius and I had very little time together. I know I need to read the Black Family Grimoire.”  
“I was taught portions of it as a child by my great-grandmother so perhaps I can assist.” Narcissa bit her lip. ”My lord, would you consider annulling my marriage to Lucius? I believe he will be found in breach of contract, especially after the healers see the potions forced on me.”  
“We can certainly do that. I will sent up funds for each of you.”  
“Thank you, my lord.” Draco remained silent.  
The small goblin returned to escort Narcissa and Draco to the healers.  
“My, lord, I took the liberty of ordering the making of a communication booklet. Instead of sending owls, we can contact each other directly. It is charmed to only be opened by you or your heir. Also, if it gets lost or stolen, it will return to your Gringott’s vault.”  
“Thank you.” The small leather-bound book had a small pencil attached. “Very thoughtful. Please contact me when they are released by the healers.”

  
***

  
Back at the house right before Mad-Eye was scheduled, Harry left a note for Dudley and wondered if one of these little message books would work for him and Ron. o. Dobby popped into his room with breakfast to report on the state of the Black Family Manor.   
“Don’t forget today is Mad-Eye day until, around seven tonight.”  
“ Dobby remembers. We is starting with the main floor sitting rooms and the kitchen. It is a bad, bad house. Dark Magic, wood rot. Beasties. Molds. House elf did not try to keep house nice.”  
“Oh, yeah, Kreacher. What about him?”  
“Winky ended him, saying he is a bad elf who hurt his Lord Black. No decent elf work with a betrayer of his master. So he be gone.” Dobby said. “Poof, into dust. She vanished the dust. House was lighter as soon as he be gone.”  
“Little Winky did that?” Harry asked, astonished. “She seemed so shy.”  
Dobby waggled his head opening his eyes wide. “Not shy. She be bossy. And clean like tornado. She say Dobby should be for Harry as personal elf and she should be in charge of house. Also, Boff and Walt should bond with House Black. There be plenty of work. She tell them what to do.”  
“You think I should let her be in charge like that?” Harry asked.  
Dobby got a goofy look on his face. “Oh, yes, Master Harry Potter-Black. She be a very special elf. She know magical houses and the elf ways.”  
“Okay then. So you want to bring those two new elves? I think we have time if we hurry.”  
“Dobby be fast.” Harry noticed they had fifteen minutes until shift change.  
Dobby popped back with two even smaller elves. “Here be Boff and Walt. Their master died. They be young but hard workers and wanting to learn elf ways.”  
“Nice to meet you, Boff and Walt. I’m Harry Potter Black. Would you like to work for me? Be bonded.”  
They assured him they would, in shy little voices, bouncing up and down. Harry grinned and did the bonding. The little guys were all grins.  
“All right then. Winky will give you orders. We are cleaning up a truly awful house. I will come visit in a few days.” With that the small ones popped away.  
“Winky will be happy. Oh, there be much magic in the walls of ancient house. Winky thinks house is made to change,” Dobby said. But not know to what.”  
“Hmm. I really know nothing about it. Narcissa is going to teach me, though. But as long it is clean and safe enough for Draco and Narcissa to live in for now.”  
“There be bad enchantments, your squib cousin would not be safe.”  
“What if he had a wand. Would he be safe then?”  
“Yes, house wards will let wizard guests of the master in. To main places. Not family places.”  
“Maybe that is what the wardstone is supposed to do? I’ll start reading the book and see what I can find out.” It was frustrating that any time with Sirus had been with a big group of people. He was so ignorant of wizarding life. “Hey, do you know when Dumbledore will be back at Hogwarts? I’m hoping to be out of this house before he sends me somewhere.”  
“Me check,” Dobby popped away. He returned soon after, “Not until July fifth. Scary eyeball will be watching Harry today. Dobby go wakey up the smelly wizard and then go help Winky.”  
Harry decided he would spend the day napping and studying, since he was housebound when Mad-Eye was around.  
***  
Harry entered Treats around ten at night. Journey gave him a smile. “I have a break in ten minutes. Want anything?”  
“Coffee and the fish and chips plate.” He took his usual empty table near the window. There was only one other guy, a regular named Sam who worked overnights as a janitor. “Hey Sam,” Harry said as he walked by.  
“Good evening, Harry. How’s your summer going?”  
“Good. My school gives summer homework and I’m almost done.”  
“Going to do anything fun?”  
“I kinda want to take a day trip to the beach. Or maybe an overnight.”  
“That would be nice. I try to do that every year, too. I rent a caravan for a week.”  
Journey brought the man a cold sandwich in a paper bag for his mid-shift meal. “You kids be careful out there, with all the terrorists, right?”  
“You, too, Sam.”  
Journey sat with him and ate some of his chips. “How was your day?”  
Harry grinned at her. “Productive but kind of crazy. I hired two more little guys.”  
“Like Dobby?”  
He nodded. “I own a truly gross house that needs tons of cleaning and updating.”  
“You own a house?”  
“Not a nice house. I inherited it from my godfather. I want it fixed up as soon as possible.”  
She frowned.”You really do have lots of money don’t you?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. It seems so weird to me, because I didn’t grow up with it. I have an account manager. Then, when I’m seventeen I inherit from my Dad. Money and properties all over the world. Unless I— ” Harry realized what he was going to reveal and shut up. He took a sip of coffee and peeked at her.   
She raised her eyebrows at him. “Another secret, Harry?”  
He cleared his throat. Damn, she was smart like Hermione. “Not so much a secret. But it’s a little freaky.”  
“What?”  
He sighed. He wanted to lie, but knew it was wrong and would blow up in his face. “Well, there is away to inherit all the properties before I’m seventeen. I have to get-married-and-either-have-an-heir-or-adopt-an-heir.”

  
***

  
A shiver rushed down Journey’s spine and she felt the hair on her arms raise. She stared at him, her mouth open for a moment.  
“Uh.” She felt breathless. “Wow, Harry.”  
“I know. I shouldn’t have said anything. It freaked me out, too.”  
“Well, not like you can legally get married, anyway.”  
He shook his head. “The bank I go to? It’s actually a nation, with it’s own laws. There are ancient treaties with Britain. I could legally marry there and it would be acknowledged as a marriage. Legal.”  
“So wait. There’s your other world, where you go to school, with all the terrorists…and then there is another other world?”  
“You met my little friend. He’s of a different race, right?”  
She nodded. That was obvious.  
“There are other races hidden from the normal world. Quite a few of them.”  
She felt overwhelmed, again, and couldn’t help the tears that welled. Harry. Them together had been so promising, something she didn’t think she could find, not with a baby to raise. And now… “I’m not sure I can do this, Harry. If it was just me. But I can’t jump into something so dangerous. My first responsibility is to Davy.”  
Harry was silent, head bowed, for a long time. “Sure. I understand,” he finally said in a low voice.  
“I have to get back to work. I’m so sorry. If things were different….”  
“It’s all right, Journey. It’s something neither one of us can control. And Davy needs you, you’re a great mom. Listen, I’m going to head out.”  
She was crying now.  
He started to walk away but paused.”Don’t forget my little friend. If there’s trouble.”  
“I will remember.”


End file.
